Mischiefs of BabySitting
by Zaikia
Summary: Someone needs to look after Loki now that he has been caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. He can't go back to Asgard until he pays for his crimes, so Jane calls up a friend of hers to watch over Loki. However, Loki may have more than he bargained for when he meets t


**Mischiefs of Baby-Sitting**

**Summary: **Someone needs to look after Loki now that he has been caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. He can't go back to Asgard until he pays for his crimes, so Jane calls up a friend of hers to watch over Loki. However, Loki may have more than he bargained for when he meets this strange hum…..err, mutant.

_**Chapter 1**_

Jane Foster watched as Thor, the Norse god of Thunder and his father, Odin, ruler of Asgard walked into the meeting room of the SHIELD base and approached the other god sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back.

"We found him near New York City." Nick Fury spoke. "He was injured, but not badly. We were able to capture him before he could do any damage."

"Yes, thank you." Odin spoke, looking down at Loki who had his head down. "Look at me."

Not a word was said from the younger god.

"Loki." Odin said more firmly. "Look at me."

"What does it matter anymore?" Loki spoke quietly. "You don't love me, you lied to me my entire life. I'm a monster and there's nothing anybody, human or god, can do about it."

"Loki, I loved you like you were my own biological son." Odin spoke. "And you are still my son, even after everything you have done. I do not pick favorites; I love you just as much as I love Thor. However, as the ruler of Asgard and your father, I must punish you."

"What punishment will I be given?"

"You will remain here on Midgard until you have paid for your crimes. You will be stripped of your powers and live among the humans. However, I cannot strip you of your immortality. Your sorcery and magic will be gone until what you have done is forgiven." Odin spoke. "If you cause any sort of harm to the humans, there will be a more severe punishment. Do you understand Loki?"

Loki was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Very well." Odin said and laid a large hand on his younger son's shoulder, squeezing a little. "But no matter what happens, you are still my son and I love you." He removed his hand from Loki's shoulder and then turned to Fury. "Is there anyone who might be willing to look after Loki?"

"Um," Jane spoke, getting Odin's attention. "I have someone in mind. Let me call her." Jane brought out her cell phone and dialed a number. The line rung a few times before someone answered. "Hey Zalika! How are you? I'm good, listen; can I ask you to do a favor for me? No, it doesn't involve something like that, you're such a pervert. I know you're proud of it. I'm asking if you could look after someone. His name is Loki. Yes, God of Mischief and yes the Norse gods exist. Great! We're in Sandusky, Ohio. We'll have someone meet you at Opie's diner and most likely I'll be there too. Okay then, see you in 8 hours!" she hung up and smiled at Odin. "Zalika will be here in 8 hours to pick up Loki."

"Who is she?" Odin asks. "Do you know of her background?"

"Oh yes. Zalika's a mutant and…..well…..err, how do I say this? She's immortal." Jane replied. "She has a few mental problems, but she's had those sorted out for a good amount of years. She'll be a good baby-sitter for Loki."

"She will do just fine." Odin nodded. "I'm afraid I must make my leave. Thor," he turned to Thor.

"I would like to stay here with Jane until further notice." Thor replied, smiling a little at Jane, who blushed.

"Very well. I must make my leave. Farewell." Odin said and then left.

…..

"She should be here soon." Jane said to agent Phil Coulson as they waited at Opie's diner. Suddenly, she saw a black Chevrolet with flames on the sides pull up to the parking space and the door opened, reveling a 19-year old girl. Jane smiled as she closed the door. "Zalika!" she exclaimed and hugged the younger girl.

She awkwardly patted Jane's back. "Good to see you too Jane."

Jane pulled away from Zalika. "It's just so wonderful to see you Zal. I haven't seen you in years."

"It's only been a year Jane. You're over exaggerating." Zalika spoke with a slight grin.

"So, you ready to meet Loki?"

"Sure."

Back at the SHIELD base, Loki sat in his cell, staring at the floor. So he was going to be watched by a strange human? Well, Jane called her a mutant, so she wasn't human. All of a sudden, he heard his cell door open and the heavy footsteps of boots.

He looked up and saw a girl about 19 or 20 years old with waist-length jet black hair that was styled emo (he had learned the term from a group of humans) hair. Her hair had chunks of dyed red and blue, mostly her hair covered the right side of her face, but there were a few strands on the left side and her hair was also slightly spiked at the top.

Her eyes were a crystal blue, a color which Loki had never seen before. They were an extremely pale blue and he noticed they had a lot of white rays in the iris. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a red tank top and with a pair of knee-high boots. Her skin was pale, her face was heart-shaped and she had several piercings on both ears, along with a lip piercing.

She was…..actually quite cute.

"You must be Loki." She spoke, her voice somewhat unemotional, but in a friendly way. "I'm Zalika, I'm sure Jane told you of me."

"Yes, she has." Loki spoke.

Zalika sighed through her nose. "And apparently, I'm your baby-sitter until your father lets you back into Asgard." She held out her hand to him.

The god stood up and approached her, taking her smaller hand in his. He noticed her nails were painted black and her skin was slightly cool, but not as cold as his own hands.

_He's tall. _Zalika thought. _And his hands are fucking cold. _

Loki was at a full height of 6'3", where Thor was a height of 6'5". The girl was probably at least 5'6", which made him eight inches taller than her. They let go of each other's hands and Zalika exhaled and reached into her black shoulder bag, pulling out a pair of clothes. "Here, you can't come back to New York with me while wearing those clothes. You'll cause a commotion. Just come out when you're done." And she exited the cell.

Loki came out about 5 minutes later, wearing the blue jeans, black shirt and jacket and shoes that Zalika had given him. Zalika raised an eyebrow and Loki noticed it. "What?"

"…..Nothing, let's go."

The two walked down the hallway and to the meeting room. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Jane, you're the one who called me. I can take care of it." Zalika clicked her jaw three times and Jane knew that was when Zalika started to get annoyed.

"Okay, but if anything happens and I mean anything, just call."

"Dully noted." The two girls hugged and then Zalika motioned for Loki to follow her. They walked outside to her vehicle. "It's an eight hour ride to New York. We'll stop a few times on the way there." She said as they left and she turned on her radio, popping in a CD.

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell. _

"Bewitched?" the god questioned.

"It's called Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor." Zalika spoke.


End file.
